Finally Loved
by blaizecallsmebuttface
Summary: AU. Twins Haou and Judai live alone in a house that their parents rarely visit. Haou always has to watch over his younger brother, which he obediently obeyed as soon as he was old enough to walk. Raised by his father's strong hand and his mother's rude comments he grew up alone with only his clueless brother. What happens when Jehu moves to town to live with his brother Johan?
1. Chapter 1

Haou opened the door to the room he was in. The light created a tiny bit of a passageway for him to go from Judai's room to his own. He looked around at the full moon outside of the window just ahead of him.

"Hey Haou, where are you going!? We haven't even finished the game yet!" Judai yelled after him.

"Go away; you know I hate board games. You're so annoying." He growled glaring at Judai who was standing behind him.

"Aw come on bro! Just one more round!" Judai pleaded giving his brother the puppy face.

"No." Haou turned his head so that he wouldn't fall for his brother's stupid attempt to get his way. He continued to walk away from Judai.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Haou!" Syrus said waving.

Haou walked down the dark hallway ignoring Syrus completely. He really didn't like Judai's friends. It's not like he wanted to hate them…they were just so…annoying; like his brother. Haou opened the door to his room and turned on the overhead light. Haou looked at the alarm clock by his bed. It read 10:27 p.m. Judai was busy having a bro's night with his guy friends. Haou didn't have any friends…none at all. This made him slightly envious of Judai; who was able to lure people to him with his great smile. Haou however only attracted trouble. He was judged harshly by the way be treated Judai and everyone around him.

Haou walked over to his desk and sat down. He grabbed his back pack, which was leaning up against his chair. He might as well do his homework since he was up and without anything to do. Haou grabbed a pencil and his Chemistry homework and went at it.

"You're brother sure is weird." Syrus said to Judai.

"Really? He seems normal to me." Judai said stuffing his face with cheese balls.

"What he means is your brother is a freak-show. He just struts around in his dark clothing. He doesn't have any friends either, what is his problem?" Chazz said in a huff.

"Well you didn't have friends either Chazz, until Judai came along." Zane crossed his arms.

"Shut up Zane, I wasn't talking to you." Chazz crossed his arms.

"Is there a reason that he is so cold?" Atticus asked Judai.

"I don't think so. I doubt he would tell me if there was a problem anyway." Judai said putting his finger to his chin in thought.

"Why are we even talkin' about him? We gotta a game to play." Hassleberry said to all of them.

Haou could hear them through the walls. He expected them to do this…talk about him. Haou got up because he was done with his homework. He grabbed his mp3 player and turned his music up louder to drown out the sound of Judai's friend's laughter. He lie on his bed and tried to think of something else. He stayed like that for about three hours. Haou's mp3 player died before he could get to sleep. He got up from his bed and put his mp3 player on its charger on his laptop. He went out of his room and into Judai's room. There was no sounds coming from it and the light was off. He opened the door and saw all of Judai's friends sleeping. Judai was lying on the floor without a blanket snoring. Haou pulled a blanket off of Judai's bed and threw it over him. He left the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

Haou went down the stairs to get a drink of water. He was in the kitchen without the light turned on. He knew his way around in the dark. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard above the sink. He then turned on the water and filled his glass. Haou finished and rinsed his glass off and dried it on the cloth beside the sink. He put it in the cupboard and then walked out of the kitchen. Haou was now at the bottom of the stairs.

Before he could take the first step of the staircase he heard a small noise coming from the front door. From the moonlight in the kitchen he could see the doorknob move to the right slightly. The door opened a bit when he heard a voice, like no one he had before.

"That was easier than I expected. These locks get easier to pick every time." The voice was deep and sinister.

The brunette stepped lightly away from the stairs and into the shadows beside the staircase but even closer to the person that had just entered his home. Haou's blood rushed through his veins at his next plan. His heart beat was increasing with every second.


	2. Chapter 2

Haou looked at what he was up against. From the moonlight he could only see a dark figure. He could make out bronze eyes though. The eyes of the person just in front of him were glowing brightly. Haou bit his lip when the person moved closer to the center of the room. His heart was now beating in his ears. Haou then stepped closer, his toes hitting the wooden floor harder than he expected. This was it, the person already knew that he was here, but didn't know where. Haou leapt out of the shadows and tackled the intruder. Haou got the intruder onto his back. The intruder was throwing punches left and right but none connected to Haou. Haou finally got the intruder to stop struggling. He quickly sat on his stomach and put the intruder's arms over his head. He then hissed questions.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Damn, you are strong! Let me go!" The intruder said in his deep voice. He grunted trying to break free.

Haou did no such thing. "Answer my question."

"You know what I was doing if you had to tackle me." The intruder growled. Then he spun around and Haou was on the ground. While they spun around furiously trying to get the high ground Haou and the intruder had flung themselves into the moonlight. Haou got a good look at the person inside of his home. He had blue hair and bronze colored eyes, like he had seen before. He was wearing a dark blue over shirt with a black undershirt. His pants were a dark black color and he had boots on. The intruder had a smirk on his face, like he had bested Haou. Haou was now on his back.

Haou struggled for a bit. Then the intruder grabbed his hands with one of his. With his free hand he went into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"You shouldn't have made me mad. Now you have to die." He licked the blade and put it to Haou's neck. Haou flinched but then relaxed.

"Just do it already." Haou said not even fighting back anymore. He was sick of living anyway. No one wanted him around. What was the point of living if you were hated by everyone…including your own family.

"Damn, I was hoping you would beg me not to do it." He said kind of surprised. He lowered the knife and put it away. He let go of Haou and sat in front of him while he got up from the wooden floor.

"You have an attic right? I want to crash here for tonight." The blunette said calmly and casually, like he wasn't just about to kill Haou.

"Yes…" Haou said after a bit. Haou adjusted his black shirt and got up. He dusted off his red pajama pants for a few seconds. The blunette did the same. "But what makes you think I won't call the cops on you?" Haou said glaring at the strange guy in this living room.

"Oh…I didn't even think of that." The blunette said crossing his arms and feeling really ticked off at himself for not knowing something like that could happen.

"Wow, you are stupid." Haou said walking up the stairs. "Follow me."

The blunette followed the slightly shorter male up the wooden stairs. Haou had no idea why he was letting this stranger into his house. Haou checked to see if his brother and his friends were still asleep. They were. He continued to the other end of the hallway where there was a door. He opened it and flicked on the light to show a staircase. Haou looked into the attic. The ceiling was a bit lower than the other floors. The wooded floor wasn't dusty at all, contrary to his first thought. He hadn't been in the attic for a long time. Haou looked at all of the labeled boxes. There was one for pictures, clothes, dishes, decorations, toys, and more. Haou opened one of the boxes that was labeled fabric and pulled out all of the blankets. He made a bed with the blankets. He even found pillows up there.

"There. Now, how long will you be here?"

"I don't know…seems like I get pretty good service here. Maybe forever?" The blunette said lying on the blankets that Haou had piled on top of one another to be a mattress.

Haou glared at the blunette. He sensed the hatred in the air and smirked. The blunette just laughed. "The name is Jehu, by the way. Nice to meet you Haou." He turned over on the fake mattress.

Haou widened his eyes at the sound of his own name from the stranger. "How…" He began.

"Well, my brother goes to your school. He sometimes talks about you. Anyway, see you at breakfast." Jehu turned over in his fake bed.

"How about you not come down to breakfast. My brother and his friends are here. I don't want you to cause trouble." Haou glared at his body shape and then left the room and headed down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Haou woke up the next morning. He looked up at the ceiling his brain slowly waking up as well. He looked at the clock. It was 7:00 a.m. and Haou was cursing at himself for getting up so early. Haou rubbed his eye and then realized that his wrists were aching. There were bruises all over his wrists. Then his memory came back. He rushed out of bed and into the hallway. He didn't even check on Judai just went up to the attic.

He looked at the blanket covered blunette on the fake mattress. He wasn't sure if he was happy or angry that he was there. Haou stepped closer to him and the floor creaked beneath him. The blunette turned around to face Haou.

"Yo. Why are you awake this early?" Jehu said in a deep sluggish voice.

"Nothing…are you leaving or staying for breakfast?" Haou said while glaring at him.

"What is on the menu?" Jehu smirked.

"Pancakes." Haou muttered.

"Sounds delicious…just don't poison them." Jehu laughed evilly.

"Don't tempt me." Haou said and then walked down the stairs. He went all the way to the kitchen. He was in there making pancakes for about 30 minutes making pancakes for him and Jehu and his brother's friends. When he was done he walked up the stairs to deliver Jehu's breakfast. When he was done with that he woke up Judai and said that it was time for breakfast.

Then Haou retired to his room with his own plate of pancakes. He didn't want to be near Judai's horrible friends. He nibbled at each pancake individually. He got used to eating them plain because his mother never let him have any syrup or butter for the usual burnt pancakes he got for breakfast. Once Haou was done he went over to his desk and sat down. He planned to stay in his room until Judai's friends left. He watched out the window at the cars that passed his house. Some stopped and picked up the people he knew all too well. First went Atticus, then Hassleberry, then Syrus and Zane, and finally Chazz.

"Hey Haou, I am gonna go out for a bit. See you in an hour." Judai said coming into Haou's room.

Haou nodded and then Judai left with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Haou walked up to the attic and found Jehu still there and lying on the floor. He looked bored out of his mind.

"Thank god some entertainment! I am bored out of my mind!" Jehu said. Haou smirked. He was right.

"Far from. I am only collecting the dishes." Haou said kind of happy that he was suffering. Haou was in a lot of pain from yesterday and it was his fault.

"Aw…please!? I am all alone up here with nothing to do. Have a heart!" Jehu pleaded sounding like a little kid with each whine.

"Fine, come downstairs. My brother is out and my parents are away." Haou said sighing and walking downstairs.

Jehu happily followed him and went downstairs.

Jehu looked around while Haou sat on the black leather couch watching TV. Haou was annoyed by Jehu running around like an idiot. Finally Haou got sick of it and grabbed his ear and pulled him to the couch. He threw him down and sat next to him. He turned on a movie.

"Watch." Haou said angrily.

"Someone is moody." Jehu smirked.

Haou glared at him and crossed his arms. He and Jehu focused on the movie in front of them now.

Half way through the movie Haou looked over at Jehu. Jehu looked over at him.

"What?" Jehu asked with a stupid face on.

"Why did you come here?" Haou asked Jehu suddenly.

"Oh, so you wanna know?" Jehu smirked. "Well, I was tired of being at home so I walked around. I found a house and decided to practice my lock picking. If I succeeded I would steal something as a trophy." Jehu laughed.

Haou just glared at him. Then he heard someone walk up the stairs to the front door. Haou immediately thought of Judai and grabbed Jehu's arm and ran into the closet beside the staircase. It was too late for Haou to climb out of the broom closet so he just stayed in there hoping that Judai wouldn't look for him.

"What are you…?" Jehu began to say before Haou put a hand over his mouth roughly. Haou pressed his body up against Jehu's keeping him from struggling and making noise. Haou heard Judai close the door and walk up the stairs. He didn't hear him call his name. Instead he just closed the door to his room and stayed silent.

Haou took his hand off of Jehu's mouth. He stepped back and opened the door to the closet letting them both out.

"Geez, warn a guy." Jehu crossed his arms.

"No time." Haou said and then walking upstairs. "Follow me quietly."

Haou got Jehu back into the attic with no problems.

"How long are you planning to stay here?" Haou asked thinking that bringing him everything would get tiring after a while.

"I think I will go back tonight, while you guys are asleep. I might come back though, you know…when I get bored." Jehu smirked.

That is exactly what he did. Haou heard him climb down the stairs in the middle of the night. Only an alert person would've been able to hear him though. Haou heard him open and close the front door behind him. And like that he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Haou woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He got up and then turned it off. He went into Judai and sure enough he was sleeping through his alarm. Haou went over to Judai and shook him a bit. Judai woke up and got up.

Haou went back to his room and stripped from his T-shirt and boxers. He put on his black jeans and put on another red T-shirt. He put on his black shoes and then went downstairs to the kitchen. He put some Pop tarts into the toaster and waited for them to be done so that he could put in Judai's. Judai came stumbling down the stairs a minute later. He was not a morning person. Neither was Haou, but he didn't complain about it as much as Judai.

Haou was walking behind Judai now on their way to school.

While at the school yard Haou could sense the other student's disgust. Judai walked away from him and went over to his friends. Haou just continued to walk behind the school. It was behind the school where he could be alone and no one would look at him funny. He didn't know why he was always hated. His eyes were a funny gold color sure…but when did that become a reason to hate someone? Haou discarded the thought and just leaned up against the brick wall waiting for the bell to ring.

"Well hello there." A voice came out of nowhere.

Haou knew who it was though. "Why are you here?" He growled.

"Ouch. I was going to give you some companionship…but I don't know now. Plus, I go here starting today." Jehu smirked.

"I don't need companionship. Get out of here." Haou hissed.

"And this is exactly why you don't have any friends." Jehu said.

Haou growled and went to punch Jehu. Jehu only caught his fist and twisted it behind him. Haou's face was now against the brick wall.

"Damn you." Haou said. His muscles relaxed and he waited for Jehu to let go of him.

Jehu laughed and let him go. Then the bell rang and Jehu disappeared into the school.

Haou saw Jehu in his homeroom. A homeroom he shared with his brother and all of his friends. Haou even saw Jehu's brother Johan. Johan was sitting in the circle of friends with Judai. He was one of them. Haou was sitting in the chair by his desk looking down and waiting for class to start. Jehu walked over to Haou and sat on the top of his desk. Haou was not only surprised to have Jehu's body so close, but actually wanting to be near _him_ instead of Judai.

"Get away." Haou said glaring at him.

"Nah, I am too lazy." Jehu smirked.

Haou shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window on this left. Haou didn't notice but everyone in the room was looking at him and Jehu.

"Oh look, the Goth finally has a buddy. It took him long enough." Alexis said.

Haou continued looking out the window even though everyone was laughing at Alexis's previous comment.

"You know Alexis; you should stop being a conceited bitch. It really turns guys off." Jehu winked.

Alexis was speechless.

"Hey, don't talk to Alexis that way jerk!" Chazz said angrily.

Then the teacher walked in.

Haou thought about what Jehu did for him. He was grateful to him for saying that. He wanted to laugh in her face because she was a conceited bitch to everyone. Haou was slightly happy to have Jehu in his classroom.

Later on in the day Jehu found Haou sitting alone on the roof eating a pre-made sandwich.

"Hey there! Thought I would find you here." Jehu smirked. Haou glared at him for invading his space.

"Don't you ever go away?" Haou said angrily.

"Nah, that is boring. Besides you are way more entertaining than those idiots." He sat beside Haou and relaxed.

Haou looked over at Jehu who was looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Thanks…by the way." Haou said looking away from Jehu as he said this.

"No problem. She had it coming anyway." Jehu said.

Haou finished his sandwich and then left the roof with Jehu. There was nothing wrong with letting him tag along. He was going to continue to do so anyway whether or not Haou wanted him to. Throughout the rest of his classes Jehu stood up to whoever pissed off Haou and Haou was for once…_not alone_.

Haou and Judai were walking home from school after that day.

"I don't know who that guy was, but he seemed to like you." Judai laughed. "You finally have a friend Haou, I am happy for you."

"We're not friends." Haou said angrily.

"Well, you sure seemed like it. But whatever." Judai smiled.

Haou continued to walk in silence until the two reached their house. In the driveway was a silver car that he never wanted to see. Judai ran into the house happily.

"Mom! Dad!" Judai yelled. Haou walked into the house less enthusiastically.

"Hi Judai, I have missed you so much!" The brunette hugged her teenage boy.

"Hello, Haou." Her tone was lower as she spoke to him. Haou knew that this would happen. She was never happy to see him. Neither was their father. Haou looked up at the tall dark man that was behind his mother. He glared at Haou. Judai didn't even seem to notice. He was always like that…through their entire childhood, Judai never knew what went on with Haou and their parents. He was too busy playing with the toys they brought him or something.

Judai went up to his room and left Haou downstairs after his father said that they wanted to talk to Haou alone.

"Have you been good?" His father asked.

"Yes. Judai has been well too." Haou reported.

"Has he gotten sick recently?" His mother asked.

Haou shook his head.

"Have you been feeding him enough? He looks skinny."

"I make dinner…he just doesn't eat it sometimes." Haou said looking up at them…hesitantly.

His mothers' hand raised and she smacked him hard. "You listen to me boy, Judai needs to be healthy. You are lucky we need you alive so that he stays safe. If we were able to, you would be out of here faster than you can say "bye"."

Haou rubbed his cheek and then walked away once he noticed that his parents were done talking to him. That is all he was. A body guard for his little brother. They didn't even care about how he almost died a few nights ago. It's not like they would've cared though.

Haou walked up the stairs and into his room. He sat down in his closet and closed the door behind him. He sat there and waited for his parents to go back to where ever they were headed next. They only stayed for a short time before leaving. Then Haou heard his door open. He froze hoping that they would just leave. Instead the door to his closet opened and he saw a familiar face.

The blunette walked into the closet with him and closed the door. He sat down and hugged the brunette.

"Get out of here Jehu. I am not in the mood." Haou growled trying to hold back a scream.

"So that's why you wanted to die." Jehu said.

Instead of fighting, Haou just put his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"If they ever do that to you again…they better hope that I am not watching like this time." Jehu said hugging Haou tighter.

"Why do you care? No one else does." Haou said pushing him away now.

"I don't follow the crowd." Jehu said plainly and then smirked.

Haou hung his head and sniffed. A single tear fell onto his red cheek where his mother had hit him. "Thanks…" Haou said slowly.

"Anytime." Jehu stayed still. His cheeks turned a slight pink color as Haou cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Haou woke up in his closet. Jehu wasn't there anymore. He must have escaped before Judai went hunting for Haou to make dinner. Haou was always the one to cook so Judai always expected him to. Haou crawled out of the closet and looked at his alarm clock. It was 7:10 p.m. Just enough time for him to make spaghetti. Haou came out of his room and knocked on Judai's door.

"Yeah?" Judai said opening the door.

"Spaghetti?" Haou asked.

"Sounds great, I want to help this time!" Judai said smiling with determination.

"No, you might burn yourself." Haou said plainly. Then he started to walk away from Judai's bedroom door.

"You have zero faith in me." Judai laughed. He followed his brother down the stairs to the kitchen.

They made spaghetti together. Judai didn't get hurt either. Thank God. If he had gotten burnt or anything…Haou wouldn't be standing. Haou and Judai ate their dinner together at the dining table. After they were done Judai went into the bathroom and took a shower. Haou cleaned up and then sat on the couch waiting for his brother to get out so he could get one. Later Haou finally stepped into the shower. He warmed his body with the hot streams of water. Haou looked at his wrists where he always wanted to cut. He was always too scared to do it though. He hadn't known why he was terrified to do it himself…but if someone else offered…he could give it all up. He could see his body if he was ever able to cut himself. His wrists would be filled with a number of scars, each representing a time he failed his parents or his brother. There would be thousands. Now Haou stopped the water and stepped out. He covered his bottom half with a towel and walked out of the bathroom. He went to his room and pulled out his clothes for the night. He also pulled out his clothes for school tomorrow. Haou had just slipped on his boxers when he noticed someone walking in his room.

Haou glared at Jehu who had just walked in. "Really? Right now?"

"Whoops." Jehu said smirking.

Jehu walked over to Haou's bed and lay down. It was at this time that Haou pulled on his red pajama pants and walked over to Jehu.

"Is there a reason you are here now?" Haou said angrily. He sat on his bed right beside Jehu's head.

"Boredom." Jehu said. "Do you feel better now that you cried all over the place?" He smirked at Haou.

Haou punched Jehu's left cheek. "Okay…I deserved that. Anyway, got anything to entertain me?" Jehu asked sitting up.

"You are in the wrong place if you want entertainment. Try a club." Haou stood up. "They might mistake your recklessness for that of a 21 year old."

Jehu grabbed Haou by the waist as he started to walk away from his bed. Jehu pulled him back down and pinned him down. Their legs hung over the side of the bed. Haou's wet hair made the sheets of the bed damp with each second he was pinned. Haou looked up at Jehu who was smirking. He had bested Haou once again. This guy was by far the most annoying person he had ever met. Haou looked into Jehu's bronze colored eyes and noticed how close he was to him. Jehu looked down at Haou's helpless face and smirked even wider. He loved besting him. While Jehu was busy staring into space Haou rolled over and was now sitting on Jehu's stomach, like he was when they first met.

Jehu closed his eyes. "Fine, you win this time."

Haou smirked and let go of Jehu. Haou got off and then went over to his laptop. Next he went under his bed and got out a black CD case and gave it to Jehu.

"Pick a movie to watch. You are lucky I'm bored as hell." Haou said.

Jehu picked an animated film that he hadn't seen since he was five. He let Haou put it in the disc drive of his laptop and they watched it. At first the two were sitting on Haou's bed side by side. Eventually they got tired of sitting like that and Haou laid his head down on Jehu's lap. Jehu continued to lean on the wall behind his back. When the movie was over he went over to the laptop and turned it off. Luckily Haou had just moved his head onto the pillow at the top of his bed. Jehu walked over to the bed and fixed Haou's still damp hair. He smirked at how helpless he looked while he slept. Then Jehu left Haou's room and went to his own house.


	7. Chapter 7

Haou opened his eyes. His bed was cold. Jehu had left…big surprise. Haou looked at his alarm clock. He had woken up 10 minutes before he was supposed to. With this extra time he slipped his pajama pants off and got dressed in a black pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. He put a red over shirt over it and put on socks. He put on his black boots now. When he was done it was around the time for Judai to get up. He could already hear the alarm from his brothers' room. He opened the door to find Judai asleep on the floor. He had fallen on the floor while sleeping again. Haou shook him and continued on his way to make breakfast for his brother. Judai got up and then got dressed.

Today Judai and Haou could have frozen waffles. Judai loved them but Haou always thought they were really bland. But, no use in complaining. Haou micro waved the waffles and put them on a plate for Judai to devour, he ate a lot of these each morning. Haou tore his apart and ate them. Then he washed his hands in the sink and got a drink of milk. Haou got one for Judai as well. Judai shuffled down the stairs and munched on his waffles tiredly. He drank his milk messily and put the dishes in the sink. Then Haou dragged him out of the house locking the door behind them.

It was about 5 minutes after the brothers started walking to school when Haou noticed that they were being followed. Haou looked behind him and noticed that Jehu was hiding behind a tree. It was a really thin tree so he saw his arms and hair sticking out form the sides.

"Do you think I am blind?" Haou said letting his brother take an even bigger lead.

Jehu came out from behind the tree and continued the walk to school with Haou. They stayed behind Judai as he went over to his friends. Alexis then glared at Jehu as he and Haou entered the gate of the school. He stuck his tongue out immaturely and laughed when Haou glared at him.

"Childish." Haou said and walked away from him.

Jehu laughed and caught up to him. They walked to the back of the school together and waited for the bell to ring.

Haou stood at the metal fence surrounding the roof and looked down at the other students eating lunch. He found his brother and his group of friends under a shady tree having a picnic. Alexis brought lunches for all of them. He couldn't imagine himself being there…surrounded by all types of people. No one was ever kind to him…except….Haou shook his head. He refused to think about these things. Haou looked over at the door because he heard it open. He knew who it was though, so why he looked he had no idea.

"Alright, I brought a cream soda for me and a Pepsi for you." Jehu said tossing him a soda can.

Haou nodded and opened his soda can. Little did he know Jehu shook the shit out of it before he gave it to Haou. The soda rushed out of the can and onto Haou's face. Jehu dropped onto the ground laughing. He clutched his stomach as Haou stood there with the carbonated water popping on his face. Haou walked over to Jehu and got on his stomach holding him down so that he could punch him. His hair was soaked in the solution and he was going to kill Jehu. Jehu only laughed his ass off. He blocked any punches Haou might have thrown with his hands.

Haou glared down at Jehu who was crying now because he was laughing too hard. Jehu looked positively evil in this circumstance. Jehu looked up and saw Haou's soda stained face. A drop fell onto Jehu's face and he leaned up and licked Haou's cheek. Jehu smirked while Haou glared at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. Haou punched Jehu again…lightly because he was busy blushing his face off. Haou got up from Jehu and went to wash his face off silently. Jehu continued to laugh on the ground while looking at the clouds.

Haou had quickly forgotten the incident because he had gotten his revenge. He refused to think about it further. If Haou did in fact think about it he would start blushing like crazy and he didn't want that, especially in front of people that he hated. Haou walked out of the school doors leaving Jehu behind. He slowed down and looked for Judai who was still talking to Alexis and them. Jehu caught up to him though while he looked over at his brother. Jehu hugged Haou from behind, scaring the shit out of him. Jehu laughed at Haou as he jumped. Judai witnessed this and saw his brother blush.

"Dammit! I am gonna kill you for that!" Haou ran after Jehu with the intent of murder. He would feel no remorse either.

Jehu ran out of the school gate and Haou followed him. For about an hour Haou chased Jehu around town. He was shouting multiple profanities. Finally Jehu took a sharp turn and Haou followed him up two flights of stairs. He then ran into an apartment door, closing it behind him so that he could trap him inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Haou walked into the beautifully decorated apartment. He listened for the pants…but realized they were his own. He shushed himself and waited for a noise that might be from Jehu. Then he heard a door close. He followed the sound and it led him to a white colored door. He opened it and saw Jehu laying on his bed and breathing heavily. Haou took a step toward his bed and then fell onto the floor. His legs were like jelly now. He couldn't move them at all. His arms landed on Jehu's bed as he breathed heavily. Jehu caught his breath before Haou and he laughed at the tuckered out brunette.

"I notice that you can't walk…how are you going to get home little red riding hood?" Jehu said smirking.

"Shut up." Haou glared at him. "You are so going to die." He was still attempting to catch his breath.

Jehu leaned his head in closer and he could feel Haou's heat. Jehu moved Haou's head up with his fingers and brought his head closer to Haou's face, as if to kiss his soft looking lips. But Jehu stopped smirking when he noticed Haou's eyes were straining and he was blushing wildly. His mouth was open while he panted, desperate for air. Instead of kissing his lips Jehu kissed his cheek and then got up. He then helped the brunette up from the carpeted floor. Haou was standing now and wanted to kill Jehu even more, not only did he make him run until he collapsed, Jehu kissed him! Haou blushed as Jehu walked him home that night.

Once Haou was inside of his house Jehu left the front walk and went home. Jehu smirked happily because he kissed Haou. He was pissed off at him sure, but he didn't hit him. And for Haou that meant he was so dumbfounded that he just couldn't punch him. His body wouldn't allow him to even look at Jehu.

Haou watched as Jehu left his property. He went into the kitchen and got a drink or water. He drank two full glasses and then went upstairs to Judai. Judai was watching the TV in his room.

"Yo." Judai said.

Haou nodded and then left his room. He went to his own and put his back pack on the desk. He decided to do his homework to take his mind off of things…related to Jehu.

Haou breathed in and then sighed. He was done with all of his homework. Now Haou's stomach started to growl. It was time for dinner. He decided to make macaroni and cheese. It was quick and easy. Haou didn't have the instant mac n' cheese so he had to make everything himself. It was easy for him. He had been making Judai's food for years…ever since he was eight. During Thanksgiving, he was the one stuffing the turkey. His mother kept the fridge stocked as long as he made Judai's meals. If he didn't Haou wouldn't eat.

When the food was done he got Judai down stairs and then they scarfed down their dinner. Haou washed the dishes and went back upstairs. Haou grabbed his pajama pants and then went down stairs to the shower. He washed off all of his sweat from this afternoon. He lathered his hair with shampoo and then washed it out. After his hair he washed his body and hopped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then dried off his hair with another. He got dressed once he was completely dry. Haou walked out of the steamy bathroom and sat on the couch and watched TV for a bit.

A few minutes later he turned off the TV and sighed. Nothing good was ever on. He went up to his room and closed the door. He fell asleep quicker than he anticipated.

Haou walked into the dark room. He saw familiar bronze eyes and glared at the blunette before him. Haou questioned why Jehu was in such a scary place. Normal people would be frightened of such a creepy looking house. Why Haou wasn't scared himself, he will never know. Jehu just looked at Haou and smirked. Then in no time at all Haou was following Jehu into another dark room. He was in a bed room. It looked familiar to him but he couldn't think of where he had seen it. Next Jehu leapt on top of Haou and then landed on the bed. Jehu smirked while Haou's heart beat was in his ears. He struggled to get away but to no avail. Jehu was hunting for something in his pocket now. Haou looked down to see that it was a knife, like the one he had seen the time they first met. Jehu's eyes were dark and filled with hate.

Haou started to feel nervous now because Jehu's knife got closer to his neck. It didn't seem to stop there. Jehu licked his lips as he started to cut Haou's neck a bit. It was just a scratch but at that point Haou was screaming.

"Stop Jehu! Please! Don't…don't hurt me!" Haou pleaded. His eyes were flooded with tears now. He didn't want to die yet. _He didn't want to die yet._

Haou woke up breathing heavily. He grabbed at his throat that was unharmed. He felt tears sting his eyes. He thought of how evil Jehu looked in his odd and realistic dream. He felt his heart beat in his ears again. Haou was abnormally hot and he was sweating. He felt something in his stomach. The words: "_I don't want to die yet_." came flashing back to him suddenly. And perhaps…he didn't, just like in his dream.


	9. Chapter 9

The week days had passed and Haou and Judai walked away from the school. Haou wasn't going to wait for Jehu either. Previously Jehu had bumped into Haou while he was going down the stairs and sent him flying. Jehu did catch him…but Haou still wanted to kill him for it. Flying down a set of stairs will do that to a person. Judai and Haou walked down the street until they reached their house. Judai walked inside while Haou got the mail. There was nothing important again today.

Haou walked up the stairs to the house and put the mail on the coffee table beside the couch. Judai then came up behind his twin and jumped on his back.

"Now, take me to the bathroom horsey." Judai said happily.

Haou looked back at him with the weirdest face ever. "What was that?" Haou asked angrily.

"Nothing…" Judai got off of his brother's back and stepped back.

Then Haou walked past his brother patting his head as he went. Judai smiled and then sat on the couch watching TV.

Haou retired to his room and sat back on his bed. He relaxed a little too much and fell asleep. He didn't know what his deal was lately. He kept falling asleep too early and then was looped out for school. It was kind of his fault that he almost fell down the stairs. He wasn't alert because he was so tired.

Haou woke up in his bed where he had fallen asleep. He checked the time. Only 2 hours had passed. Haou then got out of bed and went to check on Judai. He checked in his room, but Judai wasn't there. Then Haou went through all of the upstairs rooms, including the attic. But still there was no Judai. Haou went down to the first floor and looked on the couch where he remembered Judai was sitting before he walked up stairs. Haou started to run through the house and look frantically for Judai. He checked the bathrooms and the basement. Haou's heart was beating furiously. He could hardly breathe. His brother could be hurt…and it would be his fault for not watching him properly. Haou ran outside and into the bright light.

Haou woke up and then jumped out of his bed breathing heavily. He didn't bother looking at the clock. Haou raced to Judai's room and saw that he wasn't there. Then he checked every room in the house. He couldn't find Judai. Haou's heart was beating like it was in his dream; his eyes were stung with tears. Then Haou started for the front door. But before he could open it himself, the door opened on its own. Haou fell into Jehu, who had just come through the door.

"What the? Hey, Haou!?" Jehu held Haou by his shoulders, keeping the shaky brunette in place.

"Judai…Judai is gone, I can't find him! He…he is gone, and I can't…find him." Haou breathed heavily.

Jehu looked into Haou's golden eyes. They were darting all around the house. Then Jehu looked behind Haou as he tried to force Jehu's hands off of him.

"But, Haou…he's right there." Jehu pointed to the leather couch.

Haou looked over and sure enough there was Judai. He was sleeping on the couch to a TV show. Haou ran over to Judai and hugged him tightly. Judai awoke roughly in Haou's arms. Haou's eyes stung with tears as he hugged Judai tighter.

"What's with the water works?" Judai tried to get Haou off of him.

Once Haou was done he ran up to his room. He had now had two dreams that made him feel uneasy and scared. He could barely walk straight because he was so scared of losing Judai. Finally Haou got to his room. He had to grip the walls making sure that he wouldn't topple over.

Haou didn't notice it but Jehu followed him up the stairs. He came into Haou's room with him. When Haou sat down on his crimson colored bed, so did Jehu. Jehu looked over at Haou's terrified face.

"Wow, you sure can act." Jehu said smirking.

"I wasn't acting." Haou growled at Jehu.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I keep having strange dreams. This is the second one…I don't know why they keep happening to me." Haou covered his ears with his shaky hands. Jehu hugged the frightened brunette tightly, about as tightly as Haou hugged Judai once he found him.

Jehu for once wasn't smirking or laughing on the inside. He was sad for Haou.


	10. Chapter 10

Haou looked up at Jehu disbelievingly.

"Run this by me again." Haou demanded while the blunette held him tightly in his arms.

"I have explained it a thousand times." Jehu groaned. "I stay here tonight and when you have a nightmare I will wake you up. That is it."

"That is all you will do. You don't have a very good track record when I am helpless." Haou admitted that he was weak a few times while around Jehu. But if Jehu ever told anyone he would kill him.

"Fine." Jehu looked sort of disappointed. Haou couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Jehu may have admitted to himself that this was just a ruse to stay with Haou tonight.

Haou fell asleep with Jehu hugging him tightly. Jehu eventually loosened his grip on the brunette falling asleep himself. Haou turned around to face Jehu. He put his head against Jehu's chest. Jehu's hands were wrapped around Haou's waist loosely. Haou put his arms up against Jehu's chest and slept deeply. Their legs were intertwined as the two slept.

Jehu woke up with Haou's hair in his face. He blinked a bit and noticed where his hands were. They were clutching Haou's waist for dear life. Haou woke up when Jehu moved his hands. Haou moved his arms and turned over in his bed. He misjudged the distance between him and the edge of the bed though. Haou went down bringing Jehu with him. Haou landed on the floor and Jehu followed, landing on Haou.

"You okay?" Jehu asked laughing.

"I am going to kill you now." Haou said while getting up.

Jehu was scared for his life now. Then he noticed that Haou's shirt was all misplaced and his boxers were all pushed up. Jehu looked at the sight in front of him. Haou's shirt neck was stretched and uncovered some of his right shoulder. His boxers exposed a good portion of left thigh. Jehu blushed insanely and then purposely hit his head off of the floor.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Haou asked frantically as Jehu saw stars.

"I didn't know that Jehu stayed over last night." Judai said as he stood at the doorway looking down at Haou, who was rubbing Jehu's forehead lightly. "So, what did you guys do?"

Haou sensed that Judai was referring to sex. "Shut your mouth Judai! I would never do that with him!" Haou jumped to his feet and went to punch his little brother.

Judai ran away laughing. "I was just joking! Don't kill me!"

"Better run faster kid." Jehu said standing up smirking.

Haou stopped running after Judai and was hungry. It was time for breakfast. When Haou finally got into the kitchen he looked at the time. He had once again woken up early. It was 7:30 and he was already making breakfast. He sensed Jehu come into the kitchen. He knew it wasn't Judai because Judai was light on his feet. Jehu was bare footed and tired so he was likely to have heavy footsteps in the morning. Why he was even thinking about this, he had no idea. This morning Haou was making egg sandwiches, Judai's favorite. Jehu walked up behind Haou and peered down at the eggs in the pan. Haou could feel his breath on his neck.

"Yes?" Haou said keeping his cool.

"You smell nice." Jehu said putting his head down on Haou's shoulder.

Haou pulled his fist up and punched Jehu's forehead. Jehu groaned and then backed up holding his forehead. "What was that for!?" He said growling.

"You aren't pleasant when you wake up. Knock it off." Haou said trying to stay calm. His cheeks were already red and he was fighting back the urge to laugh at what Jehu had said.

"Geez, what do you mean by unpleasant?" Jehu asked. When he got no response he left the kitchen and looked for Judai.

Judai was watching TV again. Then Jehu looked at the door. He remembered Haou knocking into him with tears falling from his eyes. He chuckled at his helplessness once again. Then he remembered what he felt when Haou was crying. His heart was suddenly heavy. Jehu then shook his head and then went back to the kitchen and waited for Haou to get done with breakfast.

Jehu tasted Haou's food for the first time today. He had eaten his pancakes but those were from a box. Now Haou had the opportunity to taste Haou's _real _cooking. He could see all of the spices he used in the egg mix. He bit into the sandwich and felt like he was in heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I hope you still like me. **

"Haou, please? I won't ask for anything ever again!" Jehu pleaded.

"No means no." Haou relied to him.

"I will do anything you want! Just please make me another egg sandwich! Yours are so good!" Jehu ran to get ahead of Haou and then stopped. The brunette just pushed passed him.

"Anything?" Haou said looking back at Jehu with evil eyes.

"Uh…yeah." Jehu felt nervous at first but then he thought about the delicious sandwich he would get if he played along.

Haou smirked and then walked up to Jehu. "As you know Judai is leaving the house to go on a camping trip with Hassleberry this weekend. If I make you a sandwich every day for lunch until then, you have to come over to my house after school. You will be my slave for the weekend."

Jehu smirked at his last words. "What kind of slave?"

Haou rolled his eyes then sighed as he spoke. "You will have to find out."

Alexis walked past the two boys and glared at Haou and Jehu. Jehu saw her and glared back. When she saw this she got very angry. All Jehu did was hang around that Goth Haou. What did he even see in that guy anyway? It's not like he was actually a good conversation piece. Then Alexis stopped. Thinking about those two made her brain rot. They were everywhere and so annoying. If Haou would just leave the school everyone would be much happier. Maybe Jehu was one of those types that rooted for the Underdog and was only with Haou for sympathy. He didn't look like the type to do that but he doesn't really seem the kind of guy that would spit out his feelings easily. Alexis then thought of Haou gone from their lives permanently. She smirked. Even hurting Haou would suffice. He would be out of school for a pretty long time. Then Jehu would eventually find someone else to hang out with. Haou would be all alone again and Alexis loved the thought. She walked over to Judai and joined into the conversation his group was having.

The next day Haou brought in an egg sandwich for Jehu as promised. He wrapped it in foil so that it would stay warm. He gave it to him in homeroom and then they waited for the teacher.

Alexis didn't have a plan, but she knew the opportunity would arise soon enough. Alexis would have her way, _no matter what_. She followed Haou around when she could, making sure she didn't miss a chance to harm him. She came close twice already. Haou was putting books away for the Librarian. She could have easily bumped the ladder and he would have tumbled down. He was in front of a lot of people though so there went her first idea. Her second idea was to wait for him to walk under the windows of an empty classroom and drop something on him. It would get the job done but there were security cameras in the classrooms. There were security cameras everywhere, aside from the rooftop, gym lockers, and bathrooms. Then it struck her.

Haou was on the rooftop. He looked back at Jehu who was scarfing down the egg sandwich he had made for him.

"I'll be back…gonna go get a soda. Want anything?" Jehu asked his mouth still full.

Haou shook his head and went over to the fence around the rooftop. He leaned over them. Then he heard someone open the door. Their footsteps were too light to be Jehu's and too loud to be Judai's. He looked over at the door and no one was there. Haou ignored his feelings of unease as he looked down at the students on the ground. Then Haou felt someone push his back roughly. The rusty fence wobbled as he went over it. Haou's heart beat fast as he grabbed onto the edge of the building. Haou looked up and no one was there.

"Hey, why the hell did you do that!?" Haou managed to say before he figured out that his fingers were slipping, and fast.

All Haou heard was a cackle and then the footsteps leaving him, the same footsteps he had heard before. Haou tried to grab onto the fence but his hands were sweaty from his nervousness. Haou then looked down. Tons of students were looking at him, even his brother, who was having a picnic again. Alexis was walking back over to them. She must have been in the bathroom or something Haou thought. Then Haou realized that this was no time to worry about other people. If he slipped he would fall onto the hard ground. Something told him that falling from four stories would hurt a lot. He heard the other students laugh and yell "let go".

Haou was using all of his strength to hold himself up. He obviously got tired and searched for his last hope.

"JEHU!" Haou yelled as loud as he could.

Jehu heard a scream and ran up the remaining stairs to the rooftop.

"Haou? Where did you go?" Jehu asked before he noticed Haou's hands struggling for grip on the side of the roof.

Jehu dropped the sodas and ran over to help Haou up. Jehu leaned over the fence and then grabbed for Haou. Haou was too scared to let go of the side of the rooftop though.

"Haou if you don't grab me you will fall! Hurry!" Jehu yelled at him. Sweat dripped down his face, Jehu was nervous as well.

Haou gritted his teeth and tried not to cry. He reached up for Jehu's hand and slipped. Haou watched Jehu's face as he reached farther down. Jehu grabbed Haou's arm just in time. Haou clutched his arms for dear life once he was up high enough to lift himself over the fence with his legs. Jehu pulled him over with a greater force than he ever thought he could produce. Jehu began to breathe heavily and wrapped his arms around the shaking Haou. Haou nuzzled his nose into Jehu's black shirt still holding onto it for dear life. Haou was still fighting back his tears; finally they stopped forming when Jehu pulled them up.

"How the hell do you almost fall off of the school roof with no one up here?"

"I…I was pushed…I heard their footsteps." Haou said between heavy breaths.

"Who did it!? I am going to kill them!" Jehu said letting go of Haou and jumping up to run over to the rail.

"Whoever pushed Haou is going to _die_! _I will find you_!" Jehu screamed his threats and then went back to Haou. He helped him up and they left the rooftop.

As they went down the stairs Haou was still clutching Jehu's shirt. With both of his hands he grabbed onto Jehu and he might never have let go. Jehu felt his heart beat slow down. Haou was now safe and in his arms. Jehu could feel how terrified Haou was. Even walking down the stairs made him frightened of falling. Jehu was going to get revenge for Haou. He was seriously considering killing the person that did this to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is your weekly chapter! I will be updating on Sundays but that may change for my own convenience. Please enjoy. **

Jehu had yet to figure out who had pushed Haou off of the roof top. He wasn't giving up though. He kept Haou at an arm's length for the next few days and made sure that he was safe. He may have been going a little over board with the protection but he didn't care. As long as Haou was safe, he was fine.

"Would you leave me alone now?" Haou said slightly pissed off. For the past three days Jehu had followed him home and sat beside him in class and even followed him into the bathroom.

"No." Jehu said grabbing Haou's arm and pulling him beside him.

"It has been an entire week and I have examined everyone's footsteps. Seriously, you aren't going to find the person that pushed me." Haou said. He pulled his arm away from Jehu and walked a bit faster.

Jehu caught up and then continued to walk Haou home. It was Friday and Haou had held up to his side of the deal. Jehu was going to stay with Haou this entire weekend. Jehu was kind of expecting something dirty. He was then thinking against such a thing. Haou wouldn't come up with some lame excuse to have sex. He wasn't even sure if Haou swung that way…or any way. He didn't seem to like anyone at school (_in that way_). Jehu shook his head as Haou and he came up to the door of his house.

"Well, go make my dinner." Haou said walking over to the leather couch and sitting down.

"W-what?" Jehu raised an eyebrow.

"Go make my dinner slave." He glared at Jehu who was just standing at the front door with a look of confusion on his face.

"You brought me here to make me do chores?" Jehu asked crossing his arms.

Haou nodded and then turned his attention to the TV.

Jehu looked at Haou just thinking. He was dumbfounded and slightly disappointed. Finally he sighed. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me." Haou said quickly and just like that Jehu went into the kitchen.

About an hour later Haou smelled something burning. He jumped up and ran from his room to the kitchen. When he looked in he saw Jehu wearing a pink apron opening the oven. Black smoke rose in the air. Jehu pulled out the porcelain dish and set it down on top of the stove.

"Wow." Haou said crossing his arms and inspecting Jehu's failure.

"Shut up, I am not good at cooking." Jehu said his cheeks turning a slight red as he defended himself.

"Oh well, it can't be helped." Haou walked up to Jehu and then slid past him. He grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and looked for a serving spoon in the drawer beside the sink.

"But…it's all burnt." Jehu said questioning whether or not Haou had lost his mind.

"And I am starving, which one of these can you fix faster?"

Jehu looked at him as he dished out the burnt lasagna. A few minutes later they were eating at the dinner table. Jehu looked over at Haou who was simply eating the horrible food. Jehu looked down at his own plate he had choked down most of it but couldn't bear to shovel in anymore. It was like Haou lived off of burnt food and was used to it. Haou looked over at Jehu who was visibly quarreling with himself. Haou ate his last bite of lasagna and then put his dish in the sink. He walked over to Jehu and leaned over him eating the few bites he had left on his plate. Jehu's face went a bit red and he stood up. Haou quickly took the plate and put it in the sink.

"Now wash the dishes you incapable blue haired idiot." Haou said walking out of the kitchen and back up to his room.

"Hey!" Jehu ran after him but Haou closed his bedroom door before he could come in and tackle him.

Jehu did as he was told and did the dishes though. About thirty minutes later Haou crept down the stairs and looked into the kitchen. Jehu was cleaning off the counters. He had taken off the apron he was wearing before they ate and it was laying on the counter beside him.

"Hey, let's watch a movie." Haou said leaning against the doorway.

Jehu looked over at him and smirked. "What kind of movie?"

**Please review! I would love to hear feedback on this story to improve it in any way possible. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright everyone! Please enjoy this! **

"This movie sucks." Haou said plainly. Then Haou jumped at the loud background music. He quickly shut his eyes while the chainsaw revved. It was 9:30 now and they were still watching random horror movies.

"Oh really? It seems like it's scaring the pants off you." Jehu sneered.

"You wish." Haou said behind his fingers.

A woman on the screen screamed bloody murder as the chainsaw hacked her to pieces. Haou watched between his fingers. Jehu looked down at him and laughed on the inside.

"You were the one that wanted to watch a horror movie." Jehu said crossing his arms and smirking at Haou who was now hiding his face on Jehu's shoulder.

"No! I wanted to watch a movie, you know like a comedy, something I could make fun of for having really lame jokes, but no. You had to put in the scariest slasher movie you could think of!" Haou said punching Jehu and then returning to his shoulder when a man was chopped up.

Jehu laughed at him again. "You know, if you are too scared, turn it off. I can entertain you."

Haou knew which way he was going with this. Then he looked at the blunette and sneered. Haou turned off the TV and looked at Jehu. Jehu was surprised at the sight of Haou as he looked deeply into his bronze eyes with an innocent face.

"Entertain me…if you think you can." Haou now had another sneer on his face.

"You know what I mean by "entertain" right?" Jehu said a bit confused. He was smart enough to know that Haou wouldn't just walk into this without suspecting something.

"Shut up, I am getting bored." Haou said. He crossed his legs on the center cushion of the couch and looked at Jehu even more intensely.

Jehu looked down at the golden eyes in front of him. Haou was completely focused on him. "N-never mind, I can't." Jehu hid his blushing face and then got off of the couch."

Haou knew he would chicken out. He laughed on the inside at Jehu's performance. He knew that Jehu would run away like a scared dog if he starred at him long enough innocently. Then Haou stopped laughing when he realized that his face was hot. Maybe he had wanted Jehu to try something…at least once. Would he be okay with that?

Haou looked at the time on his alarm clock. Jehu would be back from his house in a few minutes. He had to run back and get enough clothes for himself for the weekend. He was going to stay with Haou for the entire weekend of course. He was determined to hold up to his side of the deal, just like Haou had done. Haou fell onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Haou woke up with Jehu's face super close to his.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I thought I had to kiss you first." Jehu smirked and then sat on Haou's bed as he sat up.

"Shut up, you took forever." Haou rubbed his eyes.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have grabbed you a candy bar." Jehu said pulling out a chocolate bar from his jacket pocket.

Haou dove after the chocolate bar and Jehu and he landed on the floor.

Haou looked down at Jehu angrily. Jehu was keeping the chocolate bar from him well. Jehu smirked and laughed at Haou who couldn't reach the candy. Finally Haou gave up and decided to play an evil game with Jehu. However, Jehu had no idea that this was a game and that he was playing it. Haou stared into Jehu's eyes. He could see Jehu quarreling with himself on what to do next. Jehu dropped the candy bar and reached for Haou's shoulders. Haou moved with Jehu, he was kind of curious what would happen. Now Jehu craved Haou. He pulled Haou down to him and kissed his soft lips roughly. Haou kissed him back even harder. Then Jehu pushed Haou off of him, breaking free form the hard kiss. Jehu propped his arms on each side of Haou's head before kissing the brunette again. This time his lips glided over Haou's gently. Jehu forced Haou's mouth open and kissed him more. Haou gripped Jehu's shirt and kissed him back what felt like a thousand times.

Eventually Haou ran out of air so he had to push Jehu off of him. Jehu just turned on his side and inhaled deeply while laughing. Jehu was blushing…but not as bad as Haou.

"Can…I have the…chocolate bar now?" Haou said through gasps of air. His entire face was red.

Jehu grabbed the chocolate bar from above Haou's head and put it on the brunette's chest. "There, you earned it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like it! **

The next morning Haou woke up with Jehu's arms wrapped around him. Haou looked up at the shaded figure in front of him. Since he could barely see Jehu he deducted that it was really early in the morning. _Why was he cursed with waking up so early?_ Jehu was breathing lightly. Haou then remembered their sensual kiss last night on his floor. Haou's heart beat faster and his face turned red. He worried if Jehu would feel his growing temperature. Then Jehu began to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked down at Haou.

"Well, good morning." Jehu said yawning. "Why do you make me get up so early?"

"I don't know." Haou said shyly.

Jehu sunk his head down and kissed Haou's forehead. Haou blushed more and then snuggled closer to Jehu.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jehu asked him after a few minutes of sleepy silence.

"Mm…make me…scratch that, you're cooking is horrible, I'll put in some Pop-tarts. Go brush your teeth. Your morning breath is disgusting." Haou said turning away and uncovering himself. He got up and walked out of his room.

"Like you don't have morning breath!" Jehu yelled back at him.

Jehu got up and walked around trying to remember where the bathroom was. He had used it a few times before when he was in the attic. He found it and brushed his teeth with Haou's tooth brush. He saw that it was labeled with nice hand writing, Haou's nice hand writing. He chuckled and put it in his mouth.

Jehu met Haou down stairs. He saw that the Pop-tarts were done. Haou's back was leaning against the counter top and he was drinking milk. Jehu walked up to the island where his Pop-tarts were laying on a plate. He looked over at Haou who was staring at him.

"What?" Jehu raised an eyebrow.

"My senses tell me that you actually brushed your teeth." Haou said taking another sip of his milk.

"Yeah, I used your tooth brush." Jehu smirked. Jehu saw that Haou was glaring at him now. "What? I have already frenched you. I am not afraid of your tooth brush." Haou was embarrassed now.

"I'm bored, what do you want to do?" Jehu asked the brunette.

They were lying on Haou's floor doing absolutely nothing. Haou's eyes were closed. He was still in his pajamas: a red T-shirt and plain black pajama pants. He just lied there and breathed until he felt Jehu's head on his stomach.

"Nothing." Haou moved his hand to rest on his chest, just above Jehu's head.

"Why are you so boring?" Jehu said kind of irritated.

"Because I can be." Haou kept his eyes closed while he lifted his arm up and pet Jehu's head gently.

Jehu grabbed Haou's hand and turned over so that he was on his stomach beside Haou. He looked at him and kissed his hand. Haou felt this and glared at him. Haou hated these romantic gestures that Jehu did. It was extremely evident what he wanted. Haou stopped thinking about those kinds of things and ignored Jehu. He closed his eyes again. Jehu continued to hold onto Haou's hand. Haou glared at Jehu again because he was still holding on. This was probably a test. What would he do? Let him hold his hand or pull away?

Haou sat up with his hand still attached to Jehu's. Jehu's head fell onto Haou's thighs.

"Let's go get some soda." Haou said as he shook the blunette off of him, dropping his hand.

"Now you want to get up and move." Jehu got up and followed the brunette out of his room and then down the stairs.

A few minutes after leaving Haou's house, they arrived at a gas station. Jehu opened the door and let Haou walk in. They each grabbed a soda for themselves. Haou pulled out his wallet and took Jehu's soda from him. After paying the two grabbed their sodas and walked outside.

"Okay, so would you rather see a paranormal movie, or a slasher movie?" Jehu said after taking a sip of his soda. In his other hand was Haou's Pepsi.

"Neither, horror movies suck." Haou said crossing his arms.

"Are you sure you don't just hate them because you get scared?" Jehu taunted him smirking.

Haou stayed silent. "I am not scared of them." He glared at Jehu.

"Oh sure you aren't." Jehu said as Haou walked ahead of him. They were almost at Haou's house again. Haou stopped walking when he saw a silver car parked in the driveway. He pushed Jehu back until they were behind the house. Haou could hear footsteps inside of the house…they were looking for him.

"Alright stay here, I'll be right back." Haou said starting to walk away.

"Your parents again? If they touch you, I swear I will end them." Jehu glared at Haou. He bit his lip a bit.

Haou would never admit it but he was happy that Jehu said that. Then he faced the other way and was ready to face his parents.

"There you are Haou! My god, we came home to an empty house, where the hell is Judai?" Haou's mother strutted angrily over to the brunette. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for an explanation.

Then Haou's father appeared from up the stairs. "Judai went on a camping trip with his friend. He will be back on Sunday. He left an emergency number, so you can call him." Haou went into the kitchen and brought back a sticky note.

"Good, now where the hell were you? You never were the type to do so such a thing. So lazy…" Said his father crossing his arms.

"We are going to stay here until he comes back, you will leave the house. I don't want to be near such an irresponsible son." She glared at Haou. It was the iciest glare he had seen in a while.

"Yes ma'am. I'll get my stuff. When will you be leaving?" Haou asked looking up into her eyes.

"Whenever, just go away already!" She yelled at him.

Haou went up the stairs and collected two pairs of clothing and put them into his back pack. He made sure to grab Jehu's clothing and back pack as well so that it didn't get found by his parents. They loved to snoop around when they were there. He walked down the stairs where he found his father sitting on the couch and his mother prepping lunch...he had never tasted her warm cooking, only reheated things. Then Haou opened the door and walked out of his own home.

"You alright? Did they hurt you!?" Jehu said catching up to Haou, who was walking down the street at full speed.

"Fine. Let's go to your house." Haou said gripping the strap of his back pack tighter.

"You're telling me they kicked you out? What the hell?" Jehu asked angrily.

"I will go back tomorrow night. You won't have to deal with me for long." Haou said. He was talking like Jehu would get sick of him to.

"Please, if I can survive with my brother, I can handle you." Jehu smirked.

"Whatever." Haou said.

"Hey, does this mean we can fool around? My brother also went on that trip with Judai, so he isn't there to bother us. No one is." Haou looked over at Jehu who was smirking. Haou didn't know what he just got himself into.

**Please review! How did you guys like it!? XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took me forever to upload again! I hope it is not disappointing! XD**

Haou walked up the stairs to the apartment that he had run up to once while chasing after Jehu. He remembered the doorway and the nice furniture inside. When they got inside Jehu led Haou to his room so that he could put his stuff down.

"Alright, let me give you the grand tour." Jehu said as soon as Haou was done looking at how organized Jehu's room was.

"This is obviously my room." Jehu walked out of his open door and went into another directly in front of his. "This is Johan's room; he has a thing for rainbows but is surprisingly not gay. Funny right?" He walked further down the hallway and turned to the left. "This is my parents' room. They both work nights so we can have all the sex we want tonight." He smirked at Haou and then turned around. "This is the bathroom; we can have all sorts of fun in there." He laughed a bit. Haou was about to shoot him for thinking of such perverted things. Haou walked out of the hallway and into the living room. "Living room, kitchen." He finished and then turned to Haou. "Questions?" Jehu asked.

"Yes, when you said something about sex, did you mean with your hand?" Haou said coldly.

"That was low." Jehu said laughing a bit.

"Alright, now what?" Haou asked looking around.

"Well, I am glad you asked. We can watch a lot of movies. I am thinking all of the Saw movies. Maybe even Texas Chainsaw!" Jehu looked over at Haou who was glaring at him, he thought he would.

"You better be joking." Haou said still glaring.

"I'm not. Besides you are crashing at my place so you need to do what I say." Jehu smirked.

"I'll go grab a park bench for tonight, no biggie." Haou started to walk towards the front door.

"No, you will stay here tonight and watch horror movies with me." Jehu grabbed Haou's arm and gripped it tightly. "Stay." Jehu looked at Haou with a serious/cute expression on his face.

"Damn you." Haou said angrily and then let Jehu drag him to the couch.

"First you say you don't want me to sleep with you. Then you hear a noise and suddenly you want me in bed. I am not sure if this horror movie thing worked or not." Jehu said tiredly as he got up from the floor and onto his bed with Haou.

"Shut up. It was a really loud noise. How did you not hear it?" Haou said panicky.

"Maybe because I was sleeping? Anyway, they were all just movies. Freddie is not going to come after you in your dreams. Jason isn't going to murder you on your way home. The Grudge isn't going to come out of my closet and kill you." Jehu said lying down and pulling the blanket over him.

"You don't know that." Haou said. He was clutching Jehu for dear life.

"Yes I do, now go to bed; it is like…two in the morning." Jehu said slightly irritated.

Jehu put his arms around Haou and sighed. Haou was still holding onto Jehu's baggy black shirt. Haou looked up at Jehu's sleepy face. He was looking directly at Haou. His bronze eyes were darker now because of the dim lighting in the room. Haou's eyes eventually drooped shut and he breathed lightly on Jehu's neck. Their legs were once again intertwined. Jehu closed his eyes and then snuggled the sleeping Haou even closer. Jehu could feel the warmth of Haou's body through his clothing. He sighed and then kissed Haou's forehead and closed his eyes to sleep.

Haou woke up to Jehu's snoring. He was very unfamiliar with Jehu's sleeping patterns. Haou was laying his head on Jehu's arm. Jehu had his left palm resting on his exposed stomach. _When did he snore? Was I too tired to recognize this before? _Haou asked himself these questions as he picked up his head from Jehu's arm, sitting up in bed. He groaned and scratched his head tiredly. He looked over at the blunette that was still snoring; it was faint but still noticeable. Haou focused on Jehu's face. Each time he breathed his mouth moved slightly…making his face look funny. Haou tried with all his might but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling lightly at the sight in front of him. Then he stopped when he noticed Jehu change positions.

"Yes Haou, I will definitely sleep with you tonight." Jehu said in a menacing tone.

Haou glared at the sleeping boy and then kicked him off of the bed. Jehu landed on his left side and groaned as he touched the cold floor. He picked himself up and sat on the floor rubbing his ribs lightly.

"What was that for Haou?"

"You won't get lucky in your dreams, so stop trying." Haou said angrily and moved to get off of the bed. He started to walk towards Jehu's bedroom door.

"Aw hell no, I'm getting revenge!" Jehu grabbed Haou's arm and pulled him down to the floor. Haou protested angrily and started punching Jehu but he failed…a lot. Jehu gripped Haou tightly and pinned him on the floor. Haou's hands were against the floor inside of Jehu's large palms. He struggled before growling at Jehu, who was smirking because he had won…again. Haou glared up at him.

"Damn you." Haou grumbled.

"Now, say that I am adorable." Jehu smirked evilly. He knew that Haou was going to kill him…but it was so worth it.

"I would rather die." Haou said with a plain look on his face.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to kiss you…" Jehu lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Jehu, I'm ho-" Johan said walking right into Jehu's room because the door was open. All he saw was Jehu on top of Haou and their faces dangerously close to one another. "JEHU YOU MONSTER!" Johan pulled Jehu off of the poor brunette and helped him up.

"Ouch, what the hell Johan!? I was just having a little fun." Jehu huffed and then stood up.

"Yeah, I know your kind of fun. Anyway, why is Haou here?" Johan looked over at the golden eyed boy that was still dressed in PJ's at noon. He then looked at his brother…who was also wearing his night time apparel.

"Well, he came because…" Jehu looked over at Haou and smirked. "He just couldn't get me out of his head. He is infatuated with me after all."

"That…is so adorable!" Johan said clapping. He then left the room and left the two in silence.

Haou glared over at Jehu with burning eyes. Jehu jumped when he saw the evil look in Haou's eyes. He was going to kill him! Haou stepped on Jehu's foot and then left with a slight pinkish glow on his cheeks.

"Do you really have to go?" Johan asked Haou as he hugged him good bye.

"Geez, it's not like he's leaving for war. We'll see him in school." Jehu said hitting his little brother on the head.

Johan let go of Haou and rubbed his head.

"See you around then." Haou said as he walked down the stairs. He didn't wave…he never waved. He didn't even look behind him. Haou walked down the street and then went back to his house. His parents would surely be gone by now.

"There you are Haou! Mom said that you went to stay at a friend's house. Was it Jehu? You guys sure are inseparable these days." Judai said to his brother happily as he walked into the living room.

"Hi. And yeah, I was at Jehu's place. I wouldn't say that we are inseparable though, you are over-reacting." Haou said walking up stairs.

Haou walked into his room and Judai walked into his. Haou closed the door and went to his desk. He dropped his back pack on the floor next to him and sat down on the chair. He just listened to music and doodled on lined paper until he felt hungry. He didn't even bother asking Judai if he was hungry…because he always was.

**Please Review if you can! I want to hear anything you have to say!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is your next chapter; I hope you will be pleased!**

Haou woke up that morning with serious bed head. He looked at his alarm clock and realized that once again he woke up earlier than he was supposed to. He got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his school clothes. He was going to take a shower because of his extra time. Before walking down the stairs he had to wake his sleeping brother.

"Judai, wake up. I'm taking a shower. Make some cereal for yourself this morning, okay?" Haou said shaking Judai.

Judai nodded and then put a pillow over his head.

Haou walked down stairs and then into the bathroom where he disrobed and got into the shower and washed his hair. After a few minutes Haou turned off the shower and got out putting a towel on his lower half. While drip drying he brushed his teeth and dried his hair. He got dressed in a Black T-shirt and blue jeans. When he got out of the bathroom he noticed his half asleep brother leaning against the counter drinking some water.

"Morning…" Judai said tiredly.

"Yeah." Haou said.

After breakfast the two of them walked out of their house and went on their way to school. Haou walked normally and Judai stumbled lightly on the cement sidewalk right beside his brother. Haou looked behind him and then realized that Jehu was walking behind them. He was dressed in a Black T-shirt and a Dark blue over shirt and black pants. Right next to him was his brother, wearing a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Haou had an urge to walk faster as soon as he saw Jehu look at him. He knew that he would eventually get caught.

The four of them were now walking to school in one group. Judai was now awake enough to talk to Johan and the two of them led the way for their older brothers. Haou looked over at Jehu, who was calmly walking. The two of them walked past the gate and looked around. Jehu didn't notice that his path was blocked by a rock sticking out of the dirt path from the entrance of the gate to the school. Jehu tripped over the rock and everyone laughed at him. To think that Haou kissed an idiot like him once. He was so ashamed.

During the rest of the school day however, it wasn't all bad. Jehu continued to stick up for Haou which would always make him happy…but he would never tell Jehu. Today it was Chazz being a jerk on Alexis's behalf. Haou had accidentally bumped into her and she said some…hurtful things to the two of them. Chazz stepped in when he called Alexis a bitch again. Jehu had a way of upsetting the students. He got into a lot of fights. It was like he was on a mission to make everyone hate him just as much as they hated Haou. This made Haou not feel so alone.

During lunch the two of them escaped to the rooftop. Haou was now capable of going up there. The two of them were talking about how stupid the students in the school were…aside from their brothers of course. Then Haou got up.

"I will be back. I'll get the drinks this time." Haou said leaving the roof top.

He walked down the stairs and was about to turn down the hallway to the vending machines but stopped himself. He heard the footsteps he had heard on the day he was pushed off the roof top. He hid himself and waited for the culprit to pass. _It was Alexis. _Haou was both surprised and not. He ran back up stairs and over to Jehu.

"Yo, where are the sodas?" Jehu wondered as Haou came closer to him.

"I…I know who pushed me." Haou said. He was kind of wondering how Jehu would respond to this information. He wanted Alexis to pay for scaring him…but at the same time…he wasn't sure if Jehu would be tame when acting on his behalf. He might go crazy. He was so protective after the incident.

"Hello Alexis." Jehu said as he leaned up against a wall.

"Yuck, why aren't you in class idiot?" Alexis said crossing her arms.

"That doesn't matter. I heard that you were the one who pushed Haou off the roof."

"Sure did. It took you this long to find me? Wow, you guys really are stupid." Alexis smirked evilly.

Jehu pinned Alexis against a wall. "If you ever mess with Haou again…I will cut that pretty face of yours." Jehu said darkly and quietly enough for only her to hear. He could feel Alexis tremble now. He let go of her and then walked away.

Alexis felt her legs give out and she fell down. "He doesn't know anything!"

Haou walked out of the school and looked around. He found Jehu waiting for him at the gate. Judai was over with his buddies talking about some random thing that he probably didn't give a crap about. He walked over to Jehu and they went on their way to Haou's house.

"So I gave Alexis a little warning when I signed out to get a drink." Jehu said crossing his arms.

Haou was kind of scared now. "Oh really, what did you say?" He tried to keep his cool.

"Nothing really. But since I did such a nice thing…you should kiss me again." Jehu said

"Maybe later." Haou sighed and then walked up the stairs to his front door.

"REALLY!?" Jehu's jaw dropped. He was stunned.

"No." Haou said walking into his house.

"That wasn't nice Haou! I almost had a heart attack!" Jehu yelled at him and then walked to his apartment.

Haou chuckled to himself and then went to his room and put down his back pack.

Two weeks passed and the teacher had some big news for her students.

"Alright everyone, there is going to be a test on the things we have learned in class. If you don't ace it you will have trouble with everything that we are going to learn next." The teacher said. She was mainly looking at Jehu as she spoke.

"Haou, I am going to fail! I came here late!" Jehu complained.

"Then study." Haou said angrily.

Jehu glared over at Haou. He was putting away a worksheet that the teacher had previously graded that week. It had an exceptional score on it.

"Haou, please tutor me!" Jehu pleaded hanging his arms over the side of his desk.

"Are you serious?" Haou asked angrily.

"Well, I need to pass and you are super smart! Please Haou?" Jehu begged the brunette.

"Hmm…I don't know." Haou looked over at Jehu and sighed. The bell rang and the two boys got up for lunch.

Now the two of them were on the rooftop eating sandwiches that Jehu made. He could make cold food…that was it.

"What do I have to do to get you to tutor me?" Jehu asked looking over at Haou who had already finished his sandwich.

Haou looked over at him and sighed again. He closed his eyes and then thought. If he decided to tutor Jehu then he would have to deal with his stupidity longer. Jehu could pay him in chocolate but would that be enough? Haou opened his eyes.

"Fine, come to my house this weekend. Bring all of your notes and your text book. This is going to be one heck of a cram session."

"You are such an idiot!" Haou said angrily. He punched Jehu's forehead.

Jehu held his forehead in his hands as he lay on the floor of Haou's room. "I'm trying I swear."

"Okay, one more time. All you have to do is-" And then Jehu stopped listening to Haou. He was too distracted by Haou's expressions while teaching. He seemed calm…but as soon as Jehu got a question wrong he was as angry as a bear that was woken up too early in winter. He watched as Haou pointed to a sample question on the study guide they had gotten on Wednesday. Haou looked over at Jehu. "Then you simplify."

"Could you repeat that?" Jehu asked innocently.

Haou clenched his fist and looked at Haou menacingly. "I am going to end your life. You won't have to take the test if you're dead."

"Haou, I swear I am trying! It is just really hard to concentrate!" Jehu got up and waved his hands in front of himself.

"What is distracting you?" Haou stopped and looked at him, still glaring.

"You are."

"Okay, let's make a deal. If you get and 95 or higher on this test I will grant you a wish."

"One wish? I can wish for anything?" Jehu smirked.

"Anything within reason." Haou clarified.

"Alright, I can try if it's like that. Be ready to do anything I want."

"Whatever." Haou said.

The following Friday:

"HOW COULD I GET A 94%!? I STUDIED UNTIL MY NOSE BLED!" Jehu yelled hitting himself on the head repeatedly.

Haou chuckled. "Looks like you lost."

That afternoon Jehu walked home with Haou. He was still very angry about his grade. Haou looked at his own paper. He got a 98% on the test. Haou looked over at Jehu as he listed reasons that the teacher gave him a bad grade.

"The teacher is not against you. I taught you some of the procedures wrong so that I wouldn't have to give you that one wish." Haou said while walking up the stairs to his house. He looked back at Jehu.

Jehu was heartbroken. He could see the hurt on Jehu's face. His mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Come on in." Haou said to him after a minute. He wouldn't admit it but seeing Jehu's sad face made him sort of sorry that he taught him wrong.

Jehu walked into Haou's house. He was kind of angry at Haou. He had his arms crossed. He followed Haou up to his room and set his back pack on the floor. Haou looked at how angry he made Jehu.

"Okay, I am sorry that I did that. I was kind of scared what the wish would be." Haou said looking up at Jehu and putting on an apologetic look.

Jehu just crossed his arms and sat down on Haou's bed.

Haou sat next to him and for a second he lost his patience. Haou leaned over and kissed Jehu on the cheek. Jehu was very surprised at this and looked over at Haou. Haou was blushing slightly and looked away.

Jehu grabbed Haou and pulled him closer. Jehu pushed his lips against Haou's and kissed him. Haou didn't know what was happening. Instead of pulling away he stayed there and kissed Jehu back. Jehu moved his hands down to Haou's waist. Haou felt this and kept his cool. He continued to kiss him allowing his tongue in just like the last time. He had to hold onto Jehu's shirt to make sure that he didn't fall over. If Jehu got him down he wasn't sure of what he would do. Eventually they had to stop for a breather. When they stopped Haou was as red as a tomato. Jehu was laughing at him for being a girl about making out.

Haou was now staring at Jehu as he opened the front door. Haou himself was leaning against the side of the door way. He was blushing a bit. Then Jehu turned around to look at the brunette.

"Anyway, thanks for the make-up kiss. You really need to work on it though..." Jehu said looking at Haou with a smirk.

"I guess I'll have to improve. Maybe one of Judai's friends can help me practice. I will have to ask one of them." Haou said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're joking right?" Jehu asked as Haou shut the front door. "Haou, please tell me you are joking!"

**I hope you guys liked it! Review my work okay? XD I love you guys!**


End file.
